


Owning You

by LittleSinners



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Bitty! Reader, EctoCocks, EctoTongues, F/M, Master/Pet, Oneshot, Ownership, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader has a vagina, Regular sized Underfell Sans, Skeleton Porn, Smut, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSinners/pseuds/LittleSinners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor bitty reader gets so scared when an evil looking skeleton monster adopts her. </p><p>But what he brings is definitively not just pain~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owning You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sansylicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansylicious/gifts).



> Request for the lovely Sansylicious and Archive of our Own guest Just another sinner.
> 
> Enjoy!

Of course you had been scared when a big skeleton monster with a golden cannine walked into the adoption shop, you had been even more scared when he pointed at you and the caretaker just let you into his hands. Some part of you had expected that the owner of the adoption shop would do this to you though, she had always disliked you, maybe because you bit her the first time she found you and you spat insults at her when she wanted to pick you up but you were scared! And from them on she always fed you and gave you water last and took care of you the least. But you never expected her to stoop that low to get rid of you! Selling you to that scary monster! You couldn't stay angry at her for very long though as you jumped after hearing the dark laugh that came out of your new 'owner's sharp-toothed mouth. Oh great.. After a stressful car ride in a dark box with holes poked into it, you felt your fear rise once more when he brought you inside his home. Nearly all of the monsters that usually came in the shop to adopt were nice and friendly with huge smiles.

This one's smile just scared you.

He picked you up without much care and brought the palm that held you up to his face.

"Aw c'mon doll. Quit shiverin'. I haven't done anythin' with ya yet."  
Yet?

"Speakin' of which, I wonder what I'm gonna do with ya.."  
You really didn't like where this was going, a monster of his size could easily crush you, or his sharp teeth could very well cut you in half. You let out a whimper of fear.

"Eh. How fuckin' cute. I could easily rip each of your little limps off. But I wonder what kinda reaction I can get outta you. You things are real interesting." Is that why he bought you? Just to learn more about bitties by ripping you to pieces? Oh please no..  
With the tip of his finger, he began pressing at your torso, hard. It was beggining to restrain you from breathing properly as you constantly struggled to push away the fear that he could break your ribs like this.  
You groaned in pain. He stopped.

"Hm? What was that, doll?" His grin was wider now. And you were beginning to get more afraid.

He decided to lay you down on his palm and he began pressing down with his pointer and thumb around your neck, easily starting to choke you. His red pupils watched you attentively, looking at every movement while you struggled.

"I wanna hear more of your noises, dollface." He pressed down harder and with whatever breath you had left you let out a whine. If this could stop him from hurting you. You would follow his orders.

"I can't make you any louder without breakin' ya though.. Fuck you things are weak.. But it's makin' me wonder what other noises ya can do." With a single finger he pushed up your sweater despite your struggle, before moving his touch to your breasts, despite his clumsy movements because of the size of his fingers, he managed to pinch and rub your breasts so hard you were fighting against your urges. You had to show him you weren't liking th- "AH!" You squealed out, watching his pupils brighten up with something hungry.

"There ya go.." He whispered. Moving his fingers to your small shorts. It took him nearly no time to pull them down with force.

"Eheh. Looks like even lil' things like ya can get horny. Just look at yourself, drippin' wet for a giant monster."

He was right, you couldn't lie but you enjoyed what he was giving you, as fucked up as it was.

His finger dipped down, and began pressing and rubbing so hard your small pussy that it hurt, but you could feel your juices lubricating his huge finger already, and it was starting to actually feel great. How rough he was being, the way he watched every little move of your body, how defenceless you were beneath him, you were getting desperatly turned on. If he'd wanted noises before he surely was getting them now, you were moaning, panting and whining for the monster.

"Fuck ya look hot.. Little freak, enjoyin' yourself that much."

He brought his palm higher, until you were right in front of his mouth, and before you could make a noise, his huge, slimy red tongue began pressing against your soaked hole. "A-AH FUCK!!" You cried out, feeling the tip of his tongue beginning to penetrate you, so slimy and warm.

It didn't take him a long time to reach as deep as his tongue could, poking at your womb and stretching you out experimentally and as soon as you made a moan the monster began swirling his tongue inside you, pumping it in and out as he took in the noises you made. You could feel the muscle made out of magic widening inside until you felt like it was about to rip you, and still he would never stop fucking you with it while staring you down. His sharp teeth would sometimes press on your stomach, making your soft, sensitive skin bleed. And yet you always wanted more. More of the way he would groan and moan at your taste around his tongue, more of the pleasure he gave you, you needed it!

"F-FUCK! STOP! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME- C-CUUUM!!" He growled at that, and you could feel the deep vibration of his voice going through his tongue and right inside of your oversensitive cunt.

A squeal left you as you came, the liquids dripping onto his tongue as he drank them up happily, before he pulled away from you with a smirk. 

"Hey doll, don't think we're done just yet." His hand shook you.

"I own you now, and if I ain't going to kill ya I might aswell have fun. And you better make it good." He put you on his bony thigh, looking down at you expectantly as one of his hands grabbed the elastic-band of his shorts, pulling them down to reveal a thick, twitching, huge red cock. Your eyes widened at its size, but you couldn't help but feel aroused at the massive lenght. You really made him that hard? Pride swelled into your chest. Although.. You weren't exactly sure what he expected of you.

"Grind against it. Grind against my cock, pet." His degrading words were harsh, but you still could feel yourself dripping from his hot voice. Sitting yourself on his pelvic bone, wrapping your arms around the glowing red lenght, it felt so warm and slimy, and a sparking feeling was slowly beginning to spread across your body. Is this what magic does? It feels so good and electrifying! You just had to thrust your hips against it! The feeling of magic felt so good against your clit, more! Please!

"Y-YES!! MY OWNER'S COCK FEELS SO GOOD!" Your tongue lolled out as you thrusted wildly, your hips gyrating and humping his lenght.

"Damn, doll.. You're just crazy for me huh? Fuck this is startin' to feel good.. Don't stop"

He growled and panted, his cock throbbing and leaking precum, dripping down on you, lubricating and allowing you faster movements. The heat you felt began to concentrate in your clit, and you could tell you were going to burst any second. Rubbing your entire body up and down his massive lenght as it pressed yours breasts and your pussy with every thrusts. It began throbbing harder than before, and swelled up against you. You turned your head to look into his eyes, his entire facial expression was so hot, his bright red pupils staring into your eyes, his sharp teeth exposed and his red tongue out of his mouth, dripping with saliva all over his exposed ribcage, he was gripping and squeezing his spine and lower ribs while looking down at you humping his cock.

"That feels so fuckin' good.."

His eyes flared up and he growled like an animal.

"Fuck, doll. I'm gonna cum.. HARDER YOU SLUT!" He yelled.

"Y-YES!! I WANT YOU TO CUM ALL OVER ME PLEASE I-I'M GOING TO- AAAH!!" The tingling feeling of magic finally made you explode as you rode out your orgasm, moaning out in such a way you didn't even know you could. Feeling your new monster owner's thick slimy cum dripping on you and covering you body. You felt his dominance and ownership flowing through your veins and you knew that from the moment you came from his thick cock between your legs you had sealed a bond with him. It took you a bit of time to come down from your peak. Moaning out softly and panting, beggining to lick off the cum from his cock, in a post-orgasm craze, all you wanted to do was worship his cock for hours, you were already addicted. Addicted to the dominant, dangerous monster who made you his bitch.

"The names Sans by the way, sugar. But you won't need it. Because from now on you'll call me master."

"And you, are my pet."


End file.
